ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The boy with a thunderbolt watch
This is the Seventh episode of the second season. Plot A boy with a Thunderbolt watch around his neck...Yes..it's a Onineckitrix Synpioses Azmuth: Get the boy with the Thunderbolt Trix out of here! Hunter: '(holding the unconcious boy) B-B-but does he have anyone to be dropped off? 'Azmuth: Krption,He isn't related to; The Tennysons,The Bennys,Themesons, through any means unlike Eunice! Do I make myself clear? The ground shook as the building has been struck Kryption: Zuth's already here? Azuth: I will take care of it. NOW GO! (Is shouting)(behind her is a portal) Kryption: (runs throughh the portal) [Azmuth): (Heads to his big machine seen from secret of the Omnitrix) --Scene change-- Cassie: (stretches arms)A nnnneeewww day! Anna:(comes in dragging The boy wearing a necklace with a watch inprinted of thunder) Cassie. guess who I found! Stallion: A Orphan? Cassie: SSSNIIIIICCCCKKKKERS! (Glomps him) Anna: Better yet, Josh T. Gastro! THEMESONG! Stallion: (Eyes are big) Where did you find him? Anna: In the center room thingy. Stallion: Y'ou mean the frontdesk? 'Anna: y'esssh. 'Stallion: Great. He randomly appeared out of no where. (sarcastic) Cassie: I don't care! (is off him) Hai!! I'm Cassiel W. Benny, this is my friend Anna O. Capulla(points to her friend) and this is my Uncle Stallion Walker Benny.(points to her uncle) Stallion: Must you say our full names? Cassie: 'It's a must. (smiles) So... 'Gastro: 'Gastro. 'Cassie: Where are you from? Gastro: Where are you from? Cassie: Earth,duh. Anna: (laughing) Gastro: What is Earth? Stallion: '(facepalms himself) For short, you don't know. 'Gastro:...Yeah. (See's a computer) Ooooh! (Goes to it) I like this thing!(sits in a chair right in front of the laptop) (places hands on the computer)(wires sink into the machine) Anna: (Jawdrops) Cassie: 'He's a robotic humanoid! 'Stallion: (watches his eyes glow like light blue) What kind of Robot can collect information from the web by merely fingertips? (scratches head) He must have came from somewhere Earth related, besides, he is wearing pants and shirts underneath his jacket. Anna: '''Maybe the Creators had some left over clothes. ''---Scene end--'' are at Phoenix,Arizona) '''[Gastro: The movie Dawnlight was filmed here? (looks at the old looking light brown building) Anna: Dawnlight, um...(Glances to Cassie] You read vampire books. Cassie: It was filmed here, but...The movie was awful since Selenna was mary-suish. geek: Actually, there was a accident on set during the meeting between the girl and the werewolf,where a brick from this building fell from the very top(points to the roof) which broke one of the camera's at a very anticipating moment from the book. This scene nearly became cut out until the director told them not to. Gastro: Selenna wasn't in the movie. It was Ella. Stallion: Darn you,Mikipedia. Anna: 'The website of vast information such as employee's and history? 'Stallion: Sometimes it's my best tool and oftenly it's the worst place for true information to be added. Gastro: '(Laughs at Stallion's comment) 'Cassie: '(takes a camera out of her pocket) Bystander, can you take a picture of us 'geek: '(Takes it) sure. 'Cassie: 'Photo time! (excited] 'Gastro:(startled) (everyone gets in the pose for a picture) Geek: Say cheese! Gastro: '(picks his nose) 'Everyone: '''Chhheese! (smiles) ''---Scene Change--'' 'Cassie: '(picks up two ghost franchise dolls)(one of them is black and orange)(other is black and purple)..Ivian and Yeti. '''Gastro: Who? Cassie: Just figments of my dreams. (smiles) Gastro:(turns around)(pretends looking at other objects)(Looks to his watch) I wonder what you can do. (Watch shines in the light) Hm...(moves the ring in a clockwise direction three times like a timer)(goes the oppossite direction on the second ring) Storeowner: (notices what he did there)(raises a eyebrow) Hm.... [Onineckitrix]: (clicks like the Omnitrix) Owner: 'Jon get that boy's watch. 'Jon: Yes pops. Cassie:('places the two candy bars on the counter) Candy please(Places a few dollars on the table) 'Storeowner: (Takes the cash)(watches them leave)(Nods to Jon) Jon: '(Follows them after they leave with stuff) 'Gastro: (follows her out) Jon: 'Hey! (Yanks's Gastro's watch) 'Cassie: (Instinctively throws her ghost dolls at him)(Dolls hit the watch) Clic zick ' We see a ray of light scan the dolls in mid-air, Then the camera goes into the Lightning bolt shape to show DNA merging and static surges between the green cells colliding each other. This continues for many other cells splitting more upon contact. The dolls fall onto the ground. 'Jon: 'Huh? (See's the watch make two floating figures appear in the alley) 'Cassie: 'It's Oean Alien scare situation! (slamsher watch)(head becomes extremely big)(Arms become lengthy with shoulder pads)(fingers turn into mouth s)(legs go up into a Scorpion stinger)(becomes light blue with a black design) Ghost Scorpion: GHOST SCORPION! 'Gastro: A...Ghost Scorpion? (Eyes are big) Scorpion: My watch makes me go Ocean Aliens, which are my favorite type. (snaps mouths) Wanna be scarreddd chicken bawk? Jon: '(evily smiles) Rock! (Arms become very rocky)(crosses both arms)(blasts rock at her) '[Ghost Scorpion: (Sent flying to the other side of the street) man: 'A--A-HHH SCORPIONS ARE FOLLOWING ME,MARTHA! (runs off with his dog) 'Scorpion: Scorpiobioa! (raises mouth claw out) If that does not exist...I just made up a totally new word! (Flys back to the alley) Gastro: You are not getting my antique! (Slams his watch) (legs curl up)(Ears grow)(legs sink into the body)(head becomes big as eye sockets widen)(mouth becomes Wildmutt like)(skin turns yellow as the clothes fade away)(hair blends into the body)(ears sprout into wings)(black cracks appear on the round ball)(His trix appears on forehead) Icicun: ICICUN! (Screeches like a bat) (shoots a beam of ice) Jon: (combines arms)(reflects the attack) Ghost Scorpion: (shoots spikes from retractable lid)(Each fall to the ground after being struck) Jon: (strike his hands on the pavement)(Gets Ghost Scorpion and Icicun stuck) Scorpion: E EG STKJBSE! (Trying to move) Icicun: (despreately moving his wings) Jon: (hands is on the trix) A icy chill enters the air before he could remove it from thE forehead. A small breeze passes by his pierced ear as if something is behind him. Goosebumps went down his neck. Jon: (turns around) [ Ectonurites]: '(They are small)(Shorter one has the color of Ivian)(Taller one has the height of Yeti) Hello? (lean forward to his face) 'Jon: AAAHHH! (Runs away) WICKED MORHED MERMAID!!!! POPPPS! [ Ectonurite]: (Middle eye blink as they glanced to each other) What's he scared of? Icicun: Can you help us out please? [ Shorter Twin one]: First, My question must be aswered, Which one of us is Yeti and IVian? two: I dunno. I think you are IVian Icicun: Both of you are Ivian! twin 2: 'No way, there's two of us, and we don't know which one of us is who. (Is orange and black) 'Icicun: 'Your TW! (Points to the shorter one) and your INS (Points to the Taller one) Now help us! Temporaly 'twin 2: Sure (is Purple and black) (Helps them out by breaking the rock) Scorpion: 'Yay! (Raises hands) I'm---(Times out into Cassie) 'Cassie: Faallliiinnng! (falls) Icicun: (Times out into himself while laughing) Gastro: (Is laughing) ''Cassie: ''GGGGIIIRRRRRLLLLLLLLSSSSSS! (Gets them into a big bear hug) Twins: 'Do we know you? (eyes wince as they are squeezed) 'Cassie: Remember me from my One odd dream? Twins: OOOOooohhhh that's who you are. (They nod their heads) Well we gotta be in the dark since light is very harmful. Gastro: 'WAIT!! (Comes after them) Can you check on the lizard with rollar skates and that robot tail which resembles a snakes, but her legs have these green infections slowly heading to the knee, and this lizard is called Krption and is a female. 'Cassie: The Alien Hunter! [Gastro: 'You know her? 'Cassie: I met her when I was visiting my relatives. Twins: 'sure, we'll search for her. 'Cassie: See you later when you got Disguzetrix! (waves at them) Gastro: What?... (Clueless) ---Scene end----- Cassie&Gastro: (Come to the truck) Anna: (Leaning on the truck taking breaths) Guess what. Gastro: 'You ran. 'Cassie: Somebody came? Anna: ('shakes head) Nope. Rock monster. The Camera turns to Stallion. 'Stallion: (blows the smoke coming from the high tech gun's exit entrance off)(spins it back into the gun holder) I told you so. Major Events *Cassie meets Gastro *The Twins come back. (Ahmad instance) Aliens used *Icicun * Ghost Scorpion Trivia -Disguzetrix has almost all the Aliens, which makes nearly all the versions be featuring the hosts clothing/qualiies. -Jon isn't a Osoimisian. Category:Episodes